<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Family by LaSho925</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068262">Found Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925'>LaSho925</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Collider had somehow connected with the Tesseract and had the Spider gang spit out into the MCU with no way home? Will they be able to adapt to their new home as heroes or will they be the villains? How will Peter Parker of this universe feel when he finds out that there are others like him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hadn't planned this out much, but wanted to post to see if people wanted this. I aged Peter up in this. He will be sixteen in this fic and will join the Avengers early on. May be up for Adoption.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fisk watched in dismay as Green Goblin was holding Spider-Man into the beam of the Super Collider. In any other situation, Fisk would happily watch as Spider-Man suffered, but now was not the time. This was crucial to getting his family back.</p><p>“No, no, no, no. Is there a way to stabilize this?” Fisk asked as he saw many warning signs pop up. He was so close and he won’t stop now.</p><p>“There is one way, sir, but it might affect them inside.” One scientist stated.</p><p>“I don’t care what it costs, just do it.” Fisk yelled. The scientist nodded before going back to his computer. He furiously typed something in before a mist appeared inside the chamber. After a few seconds, the beam started to stabilize, except for where Green Goblin was holding Spider-Man. It wasn’t long before the giant started to react. He shook off the mist, but those inside watched as he drooped sideways taking the superhero with him. He slammed to the ground with the superhero in his clutches. With closer inspection, they could see that they were both alive. Just unconscious.</p><p>It looked like it would stay like that and he listened as the scientist listed off the dimensions. Soon, the beam started pulsing like it was being overpowered. The lights started getting brighter with every wave.</p><p>“Sir, we now have six dimensions connected.” One Scientist stated very enthusiastically.</p><p>“There is a strong power source coming through…it seems to be counteracting the Collider.” Another stated.</p><p>Fisk was going to speak, but a bright wave of light came from the Collider before it exploded. All he could remember was seeing a hole appear over where he laid from the blast. A city where his wife and son were enjoying the fair and then black.</p><p>***</p><p>UNDISCLOSED HOSPITAL</p><p>Fury had anticipated a lot of things, but he did not anticipate the turn of events that had happened two days ago. He had arrived to the SHEILD facility to monitor the progress of the Tesseract. He had questioned both Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton. He was in the middle of questioning Barton when he noticed the cube flare up. Everyone had stopped when a multicolored beam shot out of the tesseract. It was behaving rather violently. The beam seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. Everyone was transfixed on it to realize that there was a problem.</p><p>There was a flash of blue energy before the explosion. Fury knew that not many of his agents did not make it out alive. When he woke up in the hospital, he was told the extent of the damage. Agent Coulson had filled him in.</p><p>The Tesseract was gone. When the beam had blown up, several people had come out of the beam. One who referred to himself as Loki. He had come equipped with a scepter and had stolen the tesseract. No one to stop him.</p><p>“What should we do?” Coulson asked.</p><p>“We need the Avengers. Get them together. What happened to the others that had been spit out?” Fury asked.</p><p>“Secretary Pierce had come as soon as he heard. He had some of his agents get the other unknowns and took them to an undisclosed location for questioning.” Coulson said. Fury didn’t know how to react to that. He should trust Pierce, but he suspected something was up with him.</p><p>“Fine. They will be the least of our worries. For now, we worry about Loki and stopping him.” Fury said.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Agent Coulson said before leaving.</p><p>Fury leaned back. How did this go wrong? He lost a lot of good women and men. Dr. Selvig was one of the scientists gone, being near the initial blast. Agent Barton was in a hospital bed not far from him. He should have known that the cube was up to no good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>